Super Rich Kids
by Alipiaoca
Summary: Close your eyes to what you can't imagine. We are the zany-gnashing, caddy-smashing, bratty ass. He mad, he snatched his daddy's Jag, and used the shit for batting practice Brash as fuck, breaching all these aqueducts, don't believe us, treat us like we can't erupt, yup


Super Rich Kids.

_Start our day up on the roof, nothing like this type of view. _

The crash of waves on the soft shore echoed about the compound. The glittering foam reflecting the clouds back tot eh sky. Mist of salt brushed the tall grasses, coating them in everlasting dew. That caressing breeze would pick up a little here and there, kicking up white sand in small wisps. A gull cried overhead. Such a serene sight, and he watched it all with cool charcoal eyes. His long revenette hair, absent of it's usual tie at the nape of his neck, freed, catching the sea air. Pale skin, slightly damp due to the humid climate. For late August, it was oddly warm (by a coast no less). But he lived for this time of year. For this time, was the annual gathering of the rich, the famous, the beautiful, and the gifted.

* * *

A touch, a giggle, a whisper. They glided through the white linen with such grace only they could possess. A slender hand with slender fingers smoothed over a pillow, laughing the only way they could. The perfect green painted manicure scraped pale skin of a shoulder. The breeze floated through white drapes, acting as the stark rooms bright smile, beckoning a seductive dance. Another hand grasps the younger one, twisting and pulling, dominating the frail limb, but not breaking, for the giggles continue. Hanging from the ceiling held the same cloth adorning the winder, but more transparent, it hid poorly the figures wrestling sensually on the large bed.

From the covers emerged pink, such a soft and dainty blossomy pink it could be mistaken for the color of moonlight. It fell to small but powerful hips and thighs, ghosting the skin. Teasingly, it touched the bare chest of her partner, who laid back and watched, blond hair sprawled across the pillows. Their hands intertwined as they grind bodies, panting and groaning. The one on top leaned forward, placing kisses to her counterpart's chest, encircling her mounds and sucking on pearl buds. The other arched, gasping and grounding her hips. A muffled knock to the door ended their coupling.

"Are you two awake?" Came the deep, yet delighted voice of a male.

"What do you mean 'you two', darling?" Said the one with paled pink hair laughed voluptuously.

"I have checked Miss Yamanaka's room already, Miss Haruno." You could hear his smug smile.

"Oh, Tachi-Kun, you think me base?"

"No, I suppose she could have slipped to the beach, tanning her plaster skin."

"I do not have skin of plaster, Sir!" Came the outraged, but happy, rebuttal of Miss Yamanaka.

"Oh, you know us well, dear." Her sensuous laughter echoed about the space, filling it with love.

"A bit too well, my lady?" Her laughter rang out again.

"Allow us to finish what this little minx started? We'll be down for brunch." Said the blond, annoyed in the slightest.

"Of course, we'll await your ascend then."

Miss Yamanaka flipped her partner in crime over, giggling and moaning and whispering and touching.

* * *

The feel of skin against skin was blissful enough to imprison the chaste man. In this particular case, chastity was a no show to this party. The way he touched her had her writhing and screaming his name, clawing at what her hands could. She held no face, just a faint undistinguishable voice calling his name, panting for more. He doesn't know where he is, but he knows he doesn't want to leave too soon, his release all too close. Her nails raked over the nape of his neck, she went to kiss him, but he evaded her to the shell of her ear, tugging. His name upon her lips was all she needed, release was so close.

A knock at the door aroused him from slumber. He cursed the one behind the door, swearing vengeance.

"Otouto?"

He man with dark spikey raven locks groaned into his pillow, feigning sleep.

"Otouto, wake, or I'm coming in."

"I'm awake." He snapped

"Good, join us for brunch." A pause. "There will be plain yogurt. Greek."

This peeked an interest. "I'll be down after a shower."

The young man let his bangs fall forward. _Some dream._ He ground his teeth, a bad habit he had yet to kick. He had a pounding headache, and a throbbing lower region; he could use that shower. Visions of a certain blond clouded his already hazy mind. Make that an ice bath.

* * *

He watched the same damn bird go after that same piece of trash for what seemed like hours. Would it learn? Or was it doomed to this eternal loop? Fate was cruel at times, as the bird swooped again. _Damn stupid thing._

A pair of strong arms encircled him, soft slightly bruised lips pressed to his temple, long brown hair falling over them.

"The sunrise looks divine."

"Almost as much as you, dear." A passive chuckle.

The two watched the sun climb its way out of the ocean lazily, interlocking fingers. Casually and ever so slowly, the one standing let his fingers find their way to his partner's chest, swirling patterns. The one sitting had a sketch pat and charcoal in his lap, the foolish gull apart of the landscape almost recreated on the canvas. The other smiled, complimenting it.

"Though, you seemed to fail incorporating that." He pointed to some grass off to the right. Amongst the grass sat a herring grazed and picked at its feathers.

"Oh. Thank you, Neji."

"Of course, Sai."

The same knock that got the others resonated in the room.

"Brunch will be served in twenty, do your best not to be late."

"Thank you, Itachi-Sama."

* * *

A light snore filled the pale peach room, which the same salty air floated through the room. This one was a contrast of light coral and soft peach, one of the prettier rooms this place had to offer. There on the bed, in a tangle of sheets, limbs and clothing, two perfectly in sync souls, cuddling back to chest. Long dark midnight hair gently coated the two, shielding from outside elements. Neither moved if either were awake, in fear of disturbing the other. The way they held each other, like experienced lovers, as if they had lifetimes upon lifetimes to get this exactly level of comfort and love and respect. It showed through the way azure blue watched the other in her slumber; little did he know she was staring blankly around the interior. Not a single word, movement. Bliss.

"Hina?" After a long drawn out silence he called to her, feeling the urge to bolt out of bed and do as his hyper active mind tells.

"Oh, you're awake." She said nice and quietly, like a mice. He leaned over, kissing up and down her face and neck, loving and caressing her body. But none of his administrations could be considered sexual advances; no each was just a beautiful worship to her, a testament to her soul and beauty.

"I don't want to leave bed just yet." He muttered to no one in particular, just more to himself really. She gave an affirmative grunt and let him snuggle her deeper.

"It was quite nice Sasuke inviting us out." She smiled into his hand, which now she laden with kisses.

"He does every year, just this would be my first bringing you. I know parties aren't your thing," he mused a second, "and I wanted you to meet everyone first."

She sighed when he kissed her temple. "It was nice enough, though. Sakura-san seems rather nice." She thought of the pale pinked haired girl and her role to her. Naruto had introduced them the minute the two got engaged. Sakura was a family friend and grew up with Sasuke and Naruto, along with Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother, and Ino, Sakura's most trusted friend. Her cousin, Neji had introduced Naruto, saying she was lonely and going to end up with cats, but really, it was a pay off so he could keep a secret affair. All in all, she grew to quite like Naruto's friends. She was to meet more in the upcoming "Super Rich Kids Gala" the Uchiha brothers host every year. Hinata had never heard of such a ball till now, and it did nothing to calm nerves. But, for now, in the arms of her betrothed, she rested, letting her mind ease.

The knock came, as it always did. "Brunch in fifteen if you two would be so kind to join us."

"Itachi, you're not a butler," Naruto screeched far too loud for the morning hours.

"I well aware. Brunch, fifteen."

The kid snorted and said okay just as loudly as his previous comment.

"We should shower." Hinata piped.

"Together, to, you know, save time."

She giggled and allowed him to whisk her away.

* * *

Itachi always enjoyed the company of those he found near and dear to him, so bunch was always insisted upon, whether they ate or not entirely up to them, just as long as they are present. The chef prepared a make shift continental breakfast and laid out fruit and snacks and things of the sort. He even got two large tubs of ice cream, mint and cookies and cream, for Miss Haruno of course. She always had a bowl for breakfast, no matter how unhealthy. And the basket of tomatoes, for his younger pickier brother, yogurt as well, honey and granola for Miss Yamanaka because she could not poison herself with anything but. He had arranged all their favorite foods; nothing was too big of a request for his family, nothing.

As they filled in sitting about the large, lavishly decorated with food, they made idle conversations of trips and work and leisure times, acting like a true family. It never lasted long, for they would fall into normal friend mode and skirmish over small things or harasses one another. It was never out of anger or spite, just fun and games.

Itachi sat at one end of the table, sipping careful sips of champagne and orange juice, occasionally picking up a grape. Then she walked in. She was scantily adorned in s white afternoon dress, yet she looked just as innocent as an infant, with those viridian eyes. She sauntered over to the head of the table and melted into his lap, as reflex might have it, he tightly wound his arms over her lithe frame.

"Good morning, darling." She smiled so perfectly, "how did you fair in my absence of the night. I do apologize, Ino called for assistance."

He played into her little game, loving the way she lit up when ever he did so. "Oh, I tossed quite a bit, missing your body so close to mine. I wish Miss Yamanaka would find someone else to assist her." She threw her head back and barked out such melodic sounds, it was as if she were a radio herself.

"My dear Itachi, I will try and stay tonight."

"I will hold you to that."

During their menacingly harmless interaction the rest of the table ate and ignored them, as if they hadn't just openly discuss their private behind doors life. If they didn't notice the two undressing each other with hungry eyes at the end of the table, then they would certainly not notice how the younger Uchiha had sex with the voluptuous blond across the table from him. He told her, through vision, he would not hesitate to throw her on this table and ravish her the way only her could. She dared him, running a foot up his leg and 'innocently' licking her spoon after each bite. Maybe they'd notice how Neji and Sai sat far away from another, or how Naruto didn't hide his need for the girl to his right.

No. No one addressed this, or that or this. They were much to intrigue by their own selfish wants and needs that they fail to notice much anything else. The 'normal' people would be worried about real issues, such as work, children, and marriage, rent. But this particular group grew up knowing nothing but a scandal and the latest trend. They drove fast cars and used said cars as toys; they use people as toys. To them the world was their playground and training ground, nothing got in the way. At the top is where they sit. These are the lifestyles of the super rich kids.

* * *

Good lord I'm up at 1 a.m because I wanted to write this out and stufssss. This is the prologue to Super Rich Kids, you can blame Frank Ocean and Childish Gambino, they wrote catchy songs of the rich children. also, this story is loosely based on Channel Orange, listen too itttt. So i took out beloved Naruto posy out for a spin. I mean theyre perfect for it. This story is mostly flashback, sooo, herp derp get use to it. I'll update as soon as possible, ill answer all questions via P.M, erum... i think... thats everything. Oh, Disclaimer, if i owned it, there would be titans running around. THERE ARE NO CLEAR PARINGS THIS IS A YOU VOTE I DO AS YOU SAY TYPE DEAL, K? I'm going to go kill a moose now. Night ya'll


End file.
